Délicate Attention
by AnnaOz
Summary: Réponse au défi balai sur rouxattitude. RonHermione joueur et lemon à la limite du PWP mais sage quand même parce que je suis comme ça :p


**Disclaimer:** Les Weasleys ne sont pas à moi, too bad, je sais... JKR les tient tous dans sa paume, la veinarde !

**Note:** Un Ron/Hermione, wéééé, ça faisait longtemps ! Mais faut pas s'emballer, c'est pas de la grande littérature, hein, c'est juste un essai un peu crétin d'écrire une fic sexy (et c'est pas de la grande réussite, mais bon...). Ca répondait au défi "Balai" sur rouxattitude, voilà tout.

C'est M, limite NC-17, mais je pense que ça reste dans les critères de ffnet, on verra si je me trompe ou pas ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Je regardais du coin de l'œil mon Brossdur 11 déposé contre l'arbre.

C'était à cause de lui, ou plutôt grâce à lui, que tout était arrivé.

Et je savais pourquoi c'était arrivé, mais j'avais encore du mal à réaliser comment c'était arrivé.

Oh oui, bien sûr, c'était Hermione qui avait tout provoqué.

Hermione qui avait voulu aider ma mère à dégager l'allée devant le Terrier pendant que Harry et moi on se chargeait d'envoyer valser dans le champ d'à côté les derniers gnomes de jardin, qui n'avaient pas encore regagné leur trou pour y entasser leurs provisions avant l'hiver.

Je m'amusais à voir que mon ami était toujours aussi scrupuleux avec ces maudites créatures après qu'il ait été mordu au doigt trois fois de suite par le même gnome qui lui échappait des mains, et qu'il rattrapait aussitôt, en faisant presque une vengeance personnelle.

Moi, j'avais fait voler loin une dizaine de ces satanés nuisibles et je m'apprêtais à rentrer à l'intérieur, franchement refroidi par le vent d'automne, quand je la vis.

Elle.

Hermione Granger. Ma Préfète en chef, mon élève modèle, ma Miss-je-sais-tout à moi seul. Ma fiancée…

Occupée à balayer le porche des feuilles craquantes et brunâtres qui le recouvraient.

Avec mon balai.

AVEC MON BALAI !

Mon Brossdur 11 !

Le balai de mes exploits de Gardien, le trésor de mes dernières années à Poudlard.

Je fus d'abord tenté de me plonger la tête dans le bac d'eau que maman avait sorti pour son linge, mais elle avait vraiment l'air glacée, et puis ça n'aurait servi à rien, j'étais certain de ne pas halluciner.

J'aurais de toutes façons reconnu le manche poli et un peu recourbé de mon balai entre mille autres.

Et il n'y en avait pas mille autres dans l'atelier du Terrier.

Il n'y en avait pas mille autres entre les mains d'Hermione.

Il y avait le mien, comme dans MON, comme dans A MOI !

Je ne répondis pas à Harry, surpris de me voir m'arrêter dans mon mouvement.

Je ne répondis pas non plus à ma mère que je passai à côté d'elle, pendant qu'elle nourrissait les poules.

Je ne voyais plus qu'une chose, qu'une personne.

Hermione.

Avec MON balai.

« Bordel, Hermione, mais qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu es en train de faire ? » lui criai-je, lui _gueulai-je_, en déboulant face à elle.

Elle cligna des yeux.

Elle lâcha la poignée de feuilles qu'elle allait mettre dans le sac à compost.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et, alors que je croyais qu'elle allait me répondre en hurlant plus fort que moi, se contenta de pousser un long soupir.

« Ronald… tu peux m'expliquer ce que ça signifie ? » dit-elle en haussant les sourcils et en jetant des coups d'œil par-delà mon épaule où ma mère devait forcément se tenir.

« Ca ? _Ca _? Bon sang, Hermione, tu te rends compte de ce que tu tiens dans la main droite ? »

Elle regarda sa main droite - stupidement ou honteusement, j'étais incapable de le dire – puis se mit à rougir, rougir, rougir si fort qu'on aurait pu la confondre avec une des ces feuilles couleur de flamme qu'elle venait de balayer.

« C'est… oh Merlin, c'est ton balai, Ron… Je suis désolée ! » dit-elle, en laissant tomber mon Brossdur pour couvrir son visage de ses deux mains.

J'en profitai pour le ramasser et l'observer.

Le manche était un peu terne, mais ce n'était pas vraiment la faute d'Hermione, j'avais un peu négligé son entretien ces derniers mois.

Par contre, quelques brins étaient tordus et un semblait même sur le point de se briser.

J'essayai de redresser les brins en les frottant entre le pouce et l'index mais c'était difficile de maintenir mon balai debout, serré entre mes cuisses, à moitié en équilibre sur la première marche du porche.

Hermione me regardait, les mains toujours plaquées contre ses joues cramoisies et ma colère fondit d'un seul coup.

« Mione, c'est… enfin, je suppose que tu ne l'as pas fait volontairement… »

Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche en murmurant « non, non, bien sûr que non ».

« Mais tu comprends, c'est juste que, c'est mon balai quoi… » dis-je avec un trémolo exagérément dramatique dans la voix.

Ce à quoi elle me jeta un nouveau long regard navré.

J'avais envie de prolonger un petit peu mon apitoiement en essayant de résister à la lueur affligée de ses grands yeux noisettes et au délicieux supplice qu'elle infligeait à sa lèvre inférieure.

Mais pas de prolongation de mes yeux plongés dans les siens et de ses grimaces embêtées sensées me faire partager son désarroi, parce que là, à un mètre de nous, Harry-je-suis-un-ange-de-bonté-Potter se précipitait à la rescousse de ma petite amie et jetait à mon balai l'œil connaisseur du garçon qui _sait_.

« Mmmh, je peux voir, vieux ? » demanda-t-il, en désignant du doigt méchamment mordu le trésor logé entre mes jambes.

« Ouais, ouais, bien sûr, mon pote, admire les dégâts. » marmonnai-je, juste histoire de ne pas avoir l'air d'avoir fondu trop tôt devant les excuses d'Hermione.

Harry empoigna mon balai, passa une main habile le long du manche, de haut en bas, pour y découvrir les imperfections causées par l'utilisation non réglementaire, puis, avec un petit sifflement, tira sur quelques brins courbés avant de reposer mon Brossdur.

« Mouais, rien de dramatique à mon avis, le bois du manche est un peu sec et gagnerait à être ciré et il y a quelques esquilles qui se forment à hauteur des mains, mais rien d'irréparable. Et pour le bas, à mon avis, le plus sage est de couper à ras ce qui est cassé et d'effiler les brins courbes. »

Harry avait parlé, Hermione lui renvoyait le sourire gracieux et reconnaissant qui m'était habituellement réservé et moi j'essayais de ne pas ronchonner à haute voix pour ne pas me faire galocher par ma mère regagnant la cuisine, un panier sous le bras.

Et qui se fit évidemment un devoir de s'arrêter à dix centimètres derrière moi, son sourire rivalisant avec celui d'Hermione.

« Oh Harry chéri, ce n'est pas étonnant de voir comme ton Eclair de Feu fait des merveilles quand tu es dessus ! Tu t'occupes tellement bien de tes affaires ! »

Et gnagnagna…

« D'ailleurs, Ronnie devrait prendre exemple sur toi ! S'il n'avait pas laissé traîner son Brossdur dans l'atelier de son père, je suis certaine qu'Hermione ne l'aurait pas confondu avec mon vieux balai ensorcelé ! »

J'aurais voulu répondre que si mon Brossdur était dans l'atelier de papa, c'était parce que papa lui-même l'y avait déposé l'autre soir quand je lui avais demandé si nous pouvions vérifier la direction tous les deux.

A la place, je ronchonnai de plus belle, repris le balai des mains d'Harry et montai jusqu'à ma chambre pour aller y chercher mon nécessaire à balai.

Je venais de réapparaître sous le porche, ma trousse et mon pot d'encaustique sous le bras, quand ma mère poussa un hurlement de goret qu'on égorge en me voyant brandir la cire.

« Par la barbe de Merlin, non ! Il n'est pas question que tu te serves de ce produit répugnant ici, Ronald ! »

Harry fit deux trois pas de côté, pour éviter certainement que je ne surprenne son sourire narquois. Hermione, quant à elle, retira les mains qu'elle n'avait pas décollé de ses joues pour les nouer ensemble dans la poche ventrale de son pull-over.

J'allais protester, sincèrement, j'allais le faire, dire à ma mère que ma cire ne puait pas tellement et que j'étais capable d'encaustiquer mon manche sans m'en mettre partout, mais ma si brune et si brave petite amie allongea le cou et ouvrit la bouche pour intervenir dans la discussion.

« Madame Weasley… » commença-t-elle.

Coupée immédiatement par ma mère l'intimant avec émotion de l'appeler Molly et lui rappelant avec un hoquet étouffé que bientôt, très bientôt, elle pourrait l'appeler maman.

« Molly… Je… je pense que c'est à moi de m'en occuper, je m'en suis servie par erreur et c'est un peu ma faute si le bâton de Ron a souffert ! Je vais aller m'installer sur le banc derrière l'atelier et je vous promets d'être rigoureusement attentive à ne cirer que le balai ! »

J'allais lui dire qu'on n'appelait pas le manche un « bâton », mais quelque chose dans le regard candide d'Hermione me coupa le sifflet.

Ma mère lui tapota affectueusement le dos et Harry rentra dans le Terrier en ricanant et moi, je restai muet et imbécile.

Jusqu'à ce que ma mère me secoue l'épaule et me disant qu'il était malpoli de laisser la petite se débrouiller seule avec ces choses-là.

Je hochai la tête machinalement et suivis Hermione, ma trousse et mon pot d'encaustique toujours sous le bras, tandis qu'elle ouvrait la marche en manipulant respectueusement mon Brossdur.

Il y avait une vieille souche moussue, que mon père avait plus ou moins creusée pour lui donner l'apparence d'un siège, derrière son atelier. Nous n'étions pas loin de l'étang et l'endroit était plutôt désagréable en été à cause de la prolifération des aoûtats dont se régalaient pourtant les gnomes de jardin.

Là, nous étions en octobre, le vent était froid mais l'air était sec et les insectes avaient choisi un autre jardin que celui de mes parents pour faire des galipettes.

Je regardai Hermione s'asseoir, déposant mon balai bien à plat à côté d'elle, puis me tendant la main pour que je lui donne mon nécessaire et ma cire.

Elle déplia consciencieusement ma trousse, en sortit les petits ciseaux et la lime.

Moi, j'étais toujours muet face à elle mais je me décidai quand même à me laisser tomber dans l'herbe à ses pieds.

Elle me fit un sourire, ouvrit l'encaustique et roula en boule un bout de tissu qu'elle plongea ensuite généreusement dedans.

Aucun mot ne paraissait vouloir franchir mes lèvres mais mes yeux ne loupaient pas une miette de ses gestes.

D'abord, elle appliqua une large portion de cire sur tout le manche, tapotant un peu le bois pour s'assurer que le produit imprégnait bien les veines, puis commença à faire descendre sa main recouverte du chiffon jusqu'à la naissance des brindilles rassemblées en une houppe serrée.

Ses petites mains fines voyageaient de haut en bas, avec des mouvements de poignet gracieux, s'efforçant à n'oublier aucune parcelle ointe de cire.

Elle devait commencer à trouver étrange mon silence car elle leva les yeux vers moi, ses mains s'agitant toujours en cadence, pour m'interroger.

« Ron, est-ce que c'est comme ça que tu l'astiques ? Parce que si je m'y prends mal, dis-le moi ! Je veux vraiment me faire pardonner mon étourderie de tout à l'heure, tu sais. »

Je déglutis, je piquai un fard monumental et me passai la main sur le front pour être certain de ne pas avoir de fièvre.

« Tu… tu astiques à merveille, Mione, continue comme ça. » lui soufflai-je entre deux bouffées d'air happées comme si j'étais sur le point de me noyer.

Je venais de réaliser !

Je m'en rendais enfin compte !

A quel point les gestes, les mots, les mèches folles échappées de sa queue de cheval, son visage recouvert d'une très fine pellicule de sueur à mesure qu'elle s'activait, à quel point tout ça débordait d'érotisme.

A quel point c'était sexuel.

J'avais tout à coup la gorge sèche et la bave aux lèvres, les jambes molles et l'entrejambe dur.

Extrêmement dur.

Je me demandais si j'étais vraiment un pervers congénital, si c'était parce que j'étais un type de 19 ans souffrant toujours du manque d'intimité avec ma fiancée ou si le fait de la voir étendre la substance collante et graisseuse était de nature à exciter tout mâle normalement constitué.

Et dans ce cas, j'étais heureux d'être le seul mâle normalement constitué des environs proches.

En fait, nous étions pour la première fois depuis des jours absolument seuls tous les deux.

Bien sûr, ma mère et Harry étaient à une centaine de mètres, dans la cuisine du Terrier.

Bien entendu, Gin n'allait pas tarder à revenir de sa journée à Ste Mangouste.

Evidemment, papa la suivrait de très peu.

Mais là, en la minute présente, il n'y avait qu'elle et moi, et mon satané Brossdur à qui elle faisait subir de délicieux outrages.

Godric, c'était une vraie torture de la regarder faire.

Le bois poli et ciré faisait un grand « whoop » à chaque fois qu'elle remontait la main.

Mon cerveau, mon cœur et tout ce qui restait de mon sang froid battaient, cognaient, tressautaient à qui mieux mieux.

Elle ne devait pas se rendre compte.

Elle ne pouvait pas être à ce point cruelle.

Pourtant, quand elle se passa furtivement la langue sur les lèvres et que je poussai un gémissement sourd, elle sourit.

« Je m'y prends toujours bien, Ron ? Mes mains sont bien placées ? Elles ne sont pas trop lentes, dis-moi ? » murmura-t-elle en arrêtant son mouvement et en haussant les sourcils d'un air interrogateur.

Et malicieux.

Et amusé.

Et… et… je dirais même, aguicheur.

Ma diablesse !

Ma sorcière !

Elle savait parfaitement bien ce qu'elle faisait, ce qu'elle me faisait !

J'avalai ma salive, plongeai mes yeux dans les siens et ma voix trembla un peu quand je lui répondis.

« Tu es parfaite, mon cœur, tes mains sont parfaites. Je… »

« Tu ? »

« Je… »

« Ron… »

« Mione ? »

« Ta sœur va bientôt rentrer. »

« Je sais. »

« Ton père va bientôt rentrer. »

« Je sais. »

« Ta mère et Harry sont à l'intérieur. »

« Oui oui oui, je sais tout ça, Mione ! »

« Ron… »

« Mon amour ? »

« Qu'est-ce. Que. Tu. Attends ? »

« Oh Merlin ! »

Oh oui, bordel de bordel, oh Merlin !

Ma petite amie est la plus merveilleuse des filles.

Je suis le type le plus chanceux au MONDE !

Je la regardai, dix secondes, vingt secondes à peine, relever le bas de son pull-over et faire sauter les trois premiers boutons de son chemisier, découvrant son ventre.

J'admirai le velouté de sa peau qu'elle dénudait à mesure qu'elle dézippait la fermeture éclair de son jeans.

Puis ce fut trop fort, trop violent, trop intense.

J'arrêtai ses mains, descendis d'un geste brusque son pantalon, savourant son parfum et sa chaleur à travers le tissu délicat de sa petite culotte, me pourléchant les babines de la deviner déjà si mouillée et si prête.

Pour moi.

Elle écrasa sa main sur ses lèvres quand je passai un long doigt doucement à la naissance de son sexe collant, m'amusant un court instant avec ses boucles moites, introduisant lentement mon index puis mon majeur à l'intérieur.

En elle.

Si douce et si étroite contre mes doigts, si ondulante et magnifique contre ma main.

Elle laissa sa main retomber pour rejoindre la mienne, lui imprimant un mouvement méthodique et déterminé.

Elle poussa un cri très léger, à peine plus haut qu'un murmure mais se mordit les lèvres très fort ensuite, craignant sans doute d'avoir attiré l'attention sur nous.

Moi je restais aussi silencieux que mes halètements me le permettaient, m'émerveillant de la voir si passionnée sur mes doigts, brûlant de la goûter si douce et un peu acide sur ma langue, n'en pouvant plus de vouloir être là et partout à la fois.

« Oh Ron, Ron, mon Dieu, c'est si… oh mon Dieu, si bon, je… »

« Je sais, je sais, je sais, mon amour, mon ange, je sais, je sais… » chuchotai-je sans fin, pressé qu'elle finisse et que je commence, mais n'ayant aucune envie que ça s'achève.

Puis, elle prit une fois encore les choses en main et mon autre main dans la sienne.

Elle la remonta lentement jusqu'à son visage, jusqu'à sa bouche fraîche et rose, jusqu'à sa langue timide et téméraire.

Qu'elle pointa pour humidifier mon pouce, avec langueur, en le savourant de toutes ses papilles, en me rendant encore un peu plus fou.

« Là, Ron, s'il-te-plaît, mets-le là, où tu sais… » bafouilla-t-elle, redescendant ma main entre ses cuisses.

Et mon pouce trouva seul le chemin, bataillant un peu avec mes autres doigts mais devinant le mouvement, petits cercles effleurés, pour remplir sa délicate mission.

Hermione inspira fort, expira bruyamment et se raidit, tout à coup faible sous mes doigts et merveilleusement rougissante.

Je me précipitai sur sa bouche pour avaler avec la mienne le cri qu'elle voulait pousser puis embrassai son visage tout entier avant de dégager mes mains de leur merveilleux repaire.

Elle me sourit, le souffle court et les cheveux emmêlés puis elle m'embrassa à nouveau, laissant courir ses mains le long de ma braguette.

Je ne sais toujours pas vraiment comment elle s'arrangea pour me faire asseoir sous elle et m'emprisonner entre ses cuisses, tout en gardant son jeans à moitié baissé, mais ma petite amie n'était pas la plus brillante sorcière de sa génération sans raison.

Elle m'enfonça en elle, avec tendresse, avec amour, avec passion, avec toute la force et la souplesse de ses muscles et me berça avec lenteur, va-et-vient sur va-et-vient jusqu'à ce qu'à mon tour j'inspire fort, j'expire bruyamment et je me raidisse, sa bouche sur la mienne pour avaler le cri qui n'en pouvait plus de hurler en moi.

Puis elle couvrit mon visage et mes paupières de petits baisers avant de laisser courir ses mains le long de mon pantalon baissé, le remontant avec prudence pour ne rien comprimer au passage.

Elle utilisa discrètement sa baguette et un sort de nettoyage vraiment pratique et approprié avant de reprendre mon balai et de couper soigneusement les quelques brins abîmés.

Puis, elle le déposa contre un arbre et m'envoya un baiser du bout des doigts, en murmurant « Je vais aider ta mère. Ne le range plus n'importe où la prochaine fois. »

Et moi, je soupirai en la regardant filer, sautillante en longeant l'enclos des poules, puis reposai mon regard apaisé, satisfait et heureux sur mon Brossdur beau comme un gallion neuf.


End file.
